The United States of America
The U.S.A. ceased to be with the Revolution of 2086, which resulted from the draft intended to make the first world cold war turn hot. The Revolution swept across the globe. Few governments survived, most being replaced by companies that owned the governments unofficially prior to the war. Most of the U.S.A. went to companies like Walmart, Apple and Haliburton. The states, no longer united, rebordered a bit and split into company regions and company owned city-states, some of the territory was also annexed by Canadian Companies, extending British Columbia, Alberta and Saskatchewan south past Montana. By the time GAUNE bought up most of the former United States, everything had stagnated. Large regions such as Texark, the NAW (North American West) and East Coast Megalopolis were solidified into companies with varying degrees of control, some city-states such as Mobile also seized a great deal of power. The East coast is roughly like the UKI in that it’s technologically advanced and politically stable. The southeast of the former country is, ironically, a confederation. The NAW and Texark are quite the opposite of the East Coast Megalopolis. The new west is very much like the old west, a lawless disaster zone that avoids the term “post-apocalyptic” only by merit of its apocalypse having been a slow economic disaster that happened so subtly nobody really noticed. There are still pockets and arcologies that maintain a wealthy and advanced presence, but there are also vast wastelands such as Utah, which after the Mormon Concordat has a total population under half a million and no legal system has been in place, as of 2230, for almost a hundred years. Los Angeles is considered the worst, most violent waste on Earth. Fates of the States Alabama Alabama is pretty much exactly like it was in 2015. It’s an independent company (city-state) within GAUNE, with a lot of development around Mobile and in the scrotum shaped area that Alabama has in the south-west. But major zones in the center of the state are about 200 years behind the rest of the planet. Montgomery is a ghost town with Mobile being almost synonymous with the entire region, akin to Cairo in early 19th century Egypt. Religious uprisings and race wars are common if not constant and human rights/quality of living is considered fairly low as compared to Scotland or Toronto. Alabama is also a bit paranoid due to its proximity to Texark, the most economically developed of the southern city states, though it’s still mostly the wild west between cities. But in proximity to the major force in the region, Alabama is at high risk of hostile takeover where its main exports (mostly agricultural) would be seized and directed to Texarkana leaving Mobile to starve. GAUNE has prohibited this takeover, but that didn’t stop Texark from trying to take Mississippi in the “Connection” of 2188. The banning of Livestock in 2099 hit Alabama hard and once the U.S. was absorbed into GAUNE, its regional politics condemned it to lack of development. Alaska Alaska has warmed to a pleasantly cool zone and grown as a result. Though still mostly wilderness and protected park land, Barrow has grown to the size of a large city and Anchorage has become a near-megalopolis. Numerous smaller cities are flourishing, and the bulk of GAUNE's technological development takes place in Anchorage and Juneau. Arizona A dead zone in the NAW, Arizona is too hot to survive for most Americans. Phoenix is a ghost town and only a few scattered arcologies thrive. Arkansas Arkansas is the northeast corner of Texark. California Los Angeles is a war-torn wasteland forgotten by the globe and dominated by gangs. San Francisco has been on fire since 2211 and shows no signs of going out. Colorado Colorado has survived the bulk of both the Third Catholic Uprising and the Paroxysmal Holocaust. Boulder, Denver and Colorado Springs are all large and reasonably developed, but Colorado is still part of the NAW and is still haunted by the atrocities of its past. The Rocky Mountains are well colonized by the state's rich, who live in spectacular castles atop the peaks. The Rocky Mountains are also home to Puma County. Connecticut Connecticut is part of the East Coast Megalopolis. Delaware Delaware is part of the East Coast Megalopolis Florida Florida is a disaster zone of epic proportions. Hot, flooded and ruined by a year in which a death metal singer was elected Governor, the region is owned by gangs and though it's far more peaceful than Los Angeles, nobody in their right mind would live there willingly. Georgia Sweltering hot and impoverished, Atlanta Georgia is the core of the Southern Confederation. One of the weaker economic segments of the Americas, Georgia is a study in the division between GAUNE's richest, who live in the great skyscrapers, and poorest, who live in the countryside, some in a manner little different from the 20th century. Hawaii Hawaii is its own company and business is good. The islands prosper from the large corporations built there and a still healthy tourist industry. Idaho Idaho is part of Alberta and is considered south Canada. It's mostly empty but what's there is civilized and strong. Illinois Chicago is one of the greatest megalopolis zones in the world and takes up much of the state. Numerous major GAUNE powerhouse companies are based there. It's the first city to have controlled weather, but the system is aging and causing yet more wind. Indiana Indiana is also mostly Chicago, though the city-state of Columbus has some territory, including the remains of Indianapolis. Iowa Iowa is a fairly well-to-do region owned directly by GAUNE and given a decent amount of self governing power. At the center of the state though is Des Moines, a city state that seeks even greater self governing power almost to the point of extremist secessionist ideals. In 2120 a large conflict began when Des Moines tried to take over its neighboring cities to unify the state. Luckily Ivan Grapeshot, the leader of the regime, suffered a crushing defeat at Waterloo and was forced into exile in St. Paul. Kansas Kansas is still empty. Kansas City is a rare offsides city-state in that UNEGA owns some interest in it through the d'Este family under Italia. That family controls the city-state thoroughly and is among the richest in Italia. Kentucky Kentucky is part of the Southern Confederation and suffers accordingly. It's economically deceased, and socially diseased. It has a reputation as the center of the animal abusing world due to its having legalized the ownership of real pets without a license. Louisiana Louisiana is part of Texark, save for New Orleans which is a city-state. New Orleans is a historically protected zone that retains, or more accurately recreates the ambiance it had in the 1970s. Within Texark, Louisiana is relatively civilized, though one would be advised to stay away from Bon Temps, where vampire cults abound and everyone is always naked. Maine Maine is just beyond the Boston region of the East Coast Megalopolis. It is economically and politically dominated by The Québécois République. Maryland Maryland is full of the Washington and Baltimore axis of the East Coast Megalopolis. No longer a seat of political power, the region is mostly just business and the occasional museum. Massachusetts Boston's segment of the East Coast Megalopolis extends through Pittsfield. One of the population centers of the globe, over 67 million live in the region. Michigan Since Toronto annexed Detroit, the east of Michigan has been reasonably affluent. The rest is mostly litter, but 2230 is in the midst of a massive clean up effort. Minnesota One of the coolest, most temperate regions. Minneapolis/St. Paul is a very large city-state that controls most of the region. It contains one of the last major oil businesses to still deal in oil. Mississippi Mississippi is the buffer between Mobile and Texark. A state of contested company borders, tensions are very high, as is the river. Missouri Missouri is an economic and communications black hole. Nobody knows what's inside, and nobody who has ventured in has come back. Kansas City last sent an expedition into Missouri in 2210. It was never heard from again. The last known communication from Missouri read, "The stealth of the people is the highest law." Montana Montana is now south Alberta and south Saskatchewan. It's mostly empty but what's there is doing well. Bozeman notably holds Montana State University, one of the most prestigious on Earth. Nebraska Nebraska was hit hard by the Paroxysmal Holocaust. Much of it is survivalist and secessionist. Nevada A desert wasteland. Las Vegas is still known for its gambling and lifestyle, but is in actuality not that different from any other city as of 2230. A bit sandier maybe. New Hampshire New Hampshire contains the northmost region of the East Coast Megalopolis, and is quite advanced. New Jersey Philadelphia's center of the East Coast Megalopolis takes up most of New Jersey. New Mexico New Mexico is doing well due to its supreme global domination of geothermal power. The plants of New Mexico power all of the NAW. New York New York is a busy, advanced center of global power and technology. North Carolina North Carolina is part of the Southern Confederation. It's mostly economically unstable and devoid of company interest. North Dakota North Dakota is now South Saskatchewan. Ohio Ohio benefited from Columbus's expansion into Indiana. The move was illegal but GAUNE just sat back and watched it happen. Columbus's conquest left the Indianans condemned to financial disorder and reduced the once-affluent city-state of Indianapolis to a Columbus controlled wasteland. Oklahoma Oklahoma is part of Texark. Oregon Oregon is controlled by the City-State of Seattle. Pennsylvania Pennsylvania is part of the East Coast Megalopolis. Rhode Island Despite its reputation for housing most of the Second Catholic Uprising, Rhode Island is one of the most civilized regions of the East Coast Megalopolis. Thanks to the Gina Raimondo canal, Rhode Island finally lives up to its name. South Carolina South Carolina is part of the Southern Confederation. South Dakota South Dakota is somewhat uncivilized. Canada and the NAW dispute its ownership, in reality both have almost exactly a 50% stake in the region. Tennessee Tennessee is part of the Southern Confederation. Texas Texas is the largest region in Texark. Mostly desert wasteland, but Dallas is a weird blend of civilization and the lack thereof. On one hand, it’s the most advanced city in Texark. On the other hand, its supply lines are all long gone. It’s a bit like Rome as it fell, trying to stay alive. So there's the capitol building of Texark, one of the tallest skyscrapers in North America, but it has a sewer system under it that hasn’t been updated since 2050 or so, so they have a train of trucks removing wastewater from the building and dumping it in an old quarry just outside the city. There's a Quark Inversion Power Plant, but it’s located in a suburban residential area so the city has brownouts due to the decentralized power grid. And there are richest people on Earth, living next door to housing projects with some of the poorest. Class war in all of Texark is rampant, but in Dallas there are police exterminations and public people’s executions of the rich. Most arcologies are located far from cities, or in cities that grew up around them. Utah Almost empty after the Mormon Concordat, places like Salt Lake City are utter ghost towns, economic dead zones where the wind between abandoned skyscrapers is the only sound for hundreds of miles Vermont Vermont contains the northmost region of the East Coast Megalopolis, and is quite advanced. Virginia Virginia is immediately south of the East Coast Megalopolis, and is part of the Southern Confederation. Washington Washington is synonymous with the City-state of Seattle. West Virginia West Virginia is part of the Southern Confederation. Wisconsin Wisconsin is overrun by the Cheese Syndicate. Only the city-state of Milwaukee stands against it, funded in part by Chicago. Wyoming In Wyoming there is nothing. Never has been, never will be.Category:Locations